M.Bison
For you, the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. In the Street Fighter ''series '''M. Bison' (Vega in Japan, occasionally referred to as "Dictator") is a wrestler from Street Fighter and the leader of Shadaloo. Though he's been on the VGCW roster for a while, he hasn't had that extra push over the top, and is typically relegated to appearances in the Royal Rumble. In VGCW Bison first earned notoriety on the 2012-12-12 showing, where he was pit against the Angry Video Game Nerd in round one of a Hell in a Cell tournament. While he managed to throw the Nerd off of the cage, he was later slammed endlessly into the cage by the Nerd in an act of THQuality. The AI loop went on for so long that Bazza McMahon had to end the match and decided it with a coin flip. The Nerd won the coin flip, upsetting several Bison fans and ruining his shot to fame. Other early career highlights include winning a VGCW vs WWE match against Jey Uso on a Tuesday, bringing the score to 4-2 in VGCW's favor, as well as protecting the secrets of and protecting the secrets of Shadaloo Moses Island by breaking the ring with Solid Snake's body, becoming the third VGCW wrestler ever to do so. Dodged a Bullet There Somehow, Bison managed to get just enough votes to squeeze his way into The Great Tournament. Being one of the first to compete - and on a Tuesday, no less - it seemed as if Bison's big break had finally come. But his opponent, Adam Jensen, proved to be more than a match for the power of Tuesday, defeating Bison in the first round of the tournament. He was then defeated again by Mr. Satan in the first round of the Losers Bracket. While the Dictator managed to exact revenge on Mr. Satan by defeating him in a cage match on 2013-02-22, Bison was not so successful where it really counted. In the Losers Bracket semifinals, Bison faced Phoenix Wright. While Wright achieved huge success in Season 2, he fell into a bit of a slump when Season 3 began. Had it been a Tuesday, Bison would likely have easily disposed of the attorney. But in VGCW's timezone it was Wednesday, giving Wright the chance he needed to defeat Bison, sending the Dictator to the finals where he would face Waluigi. A loss would make him the Jobber of the Great Tournament, something that hardly seems fitting for a man who ended his run in Season 2 by breaking the ring. This one last chance to escape complete and utter humiliation would take place on 2013-04-02. Things looked to be in the Dictator's favor: Waluigi was the weakest opponent he's faced yet, having recently lost to Vegeta of all people. This was also a chance to prove that the power of Tuesday had not forsaken him. However time was not on Bison's side: he had 36 minutes to beat Waluigi before it became the dreaded Wednesday. But Bison didn't need time, as it turned out. Waluigi was defeated, Tuesday was redeemed, and Bison ended the season victorious once more. Bison also actually got the Tree of Woe to work in that match, so, good for him. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Bisondollar.jpg|Each worth five British pounds, Bison dollars are a popular form of currency in the VGCW. Rip in pieces ring-san nc.png|Bison destroys the ring, Snake's back and the 3rd referee in one move BISON.jpg|YLOD Match